That Little Female Dog Called Karma
by animeloveramy
Summary: "Stupid, bloody James Potter. It was his fault, the stupid boy. Why was it, she wondered bitterly, that she began to feel for him like had claimed to feel for her only after he had decided he didn't like her anymore? Oh karma hates me..."


'_**It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities'**_

**Albus Dumbledore **

**oxo…oxo**

Lily huffed loudly as she walked down the corridor, her bag on her shoulder and several books cuddled up to her chest. The halls were empty as she walked from the library to the head's common room.

A frown marred her usually happy features and her eyes were staring at her feet as she walked. Stupid, bloody James Potter. It was his fault, the stupid boy. Why was it, she wondered bitterly, that she began to feel for him like had claimed to feel for her only after he had decided he didn't like her anymore? Was karma really that much of a bitch?

She sighed slightly before lifting her head, allowing her expression to relax into one of bitter unhappiness before entering the common room, looking around to make sure there was no sight of the said boy and flopping onto the sofa, the books that had been in her arms cascading around her.

James Potter.

It was a name she found annoyed her greatly and yet she also found that she loved it completely at the same time. Boy did she have it bad. And it was useless. Useless because the same James Potter didn't like her like that anymore. No, _he_ wanted to be friends. He had told her so himself and it had hurt somewhat. At the time she hadn't realised what that hurt had meant but given time and a good few romance novels that described the feeling perfectly, she had realised exactly what it meant.

She liked James Potter, and it was too late to do anything about it. In fact, Lily was both scared and loath to admit, she more than just liked him. She loved him. Him and his stupid good looks, his stupidly nice attitude that had seemed to come from no where, and his stupidly brilliant brains and humour.

She wanted to punch something; preferably his face.

Curling up into a ball on the sofa she gazed into the fire, trying to push her thoughts away. There was really no use in thinking like that. After all, there wasn't exactly anything she could do about it. He didn't like her anymore. The least she could do was to keep her dignity and pride in place.

Yeah right. Her dignity and pride had been lost as soon as she came to the conclusion that she would like nothing more than to snog James' face off. She snorted into her pillow at the thought. That particular fantasy had been plaguing her dreams for weeks now and she found that, although she woke up feeling nice and refreshed like you would after a very good dream, those 'dreams' were actually nightmares masquerading as dreams, whishing only to torment her with something she could never have.

It was working too.

_Merlin damn it. Damn it all to hell. _

It was her favourite phrase these last few weeks and tended to appear in her head whenever she looked at James, thought about James and generally saw anything that reminded her of James. Which was quite often.

Grumbling slightly to herself she allowed her hands to knot into her hair, pulling at the red locks as if trying to tear the thoughts from her brain. It was a pointless effort. The thoughts stayed where they were and she all she gained was a mild headache.

Sighing she let her fingers loosen but did not let go of her hair. She found she was comfortable like this, curled up on the very comfy sofa watching the fire. It was…relaxing. Slowly her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a rather uneventful sleep.

Her sleep was interrupted by a hand, roughly shaking her shoulder. She mumbled slightly, her thoughts incoherent and sleep filled. She would blame that for what happened next. After all, there was no way she would have done it if she was in her right mind. Just because she was awake enough to know it was James waking her had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Grabbing hold of the hand she pulled the boy towards her, letting go of his hand as she felt his torso brush her face lightly – he was obviously holding himself up from crushing her – and allowing her arms to wrap around his waist, bringing him close enough to her that she was able to cuddle her face into his chest.

His chest was warm and strangely soft and she found herself breathing in deeply, capturing his sent in her nose and registering it in her mind. He smelled faintly of freshly cut grass and, strangely, cold air. He had probably been outside before he had arrived at the common room and the smell did wonders for him.

As she began to wake up she realised he had not pushed her away but had in rested his hands on both her shoulder and her head. His hands were hesitant, almost nervous, as they brushed some of her hair away from the base of her neck. She shivered at the touch before tightening her grip around his waist. Now he was here she never wanted to let him go.

"Lily?"

_Go awa- wait, no, don't go away. Just shut up and let me hug you for a little bit longer. _

"Come on Lily, you need to wake up. We have our duty tonight."

Lily mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. She wasn't sure exactly what she had said but it had sounded strangely like 'I don't wanna do duty'. But that couldn't be right, could it? Because Lily Evans never missed her duty.

"Lily…"

_Was that a stern tone? Did he just take a stern tone with me? _

A sigh. "The world must be ending if _I'm_ trying to convince _you_ to do work."

_Yeah, that and I'm cuddling into your chest. Oh, my god, I'm cuddling into his chest._

She sat up quickly, her eyes wide as she quickly untangled her arms from around James' waist, a blush spreading across her face. James' eyes were sparkling slightly as they watched her reddening features and he smirked slightly before leaning back, pulling away from her.

She was both grateful for the space and suddenly empty at the same time as she watched James move away from her. There was a strange tugging at her chest as she struggled with herself, fighting the instincts that made her body want to lean forwards, to move with him. But she stayed where she was, her heart aching. He didn't like her like that anymore, and it was a fact, though loath, she had to get used to.

He looked at her with a strange expression for a moment before smirking slightly.

"Well, you coming or what?" he asked, causing Lily to stumble to her feet quickly before grabbing her cloak and following him out of the common room. There was a strange awkwardness between them as they did their rounds, something that Lily was sure Alice would tell her was 'sexual tension'. They hardly spoke to each other except for the odd comments that would be said every now and again.

When they arrived back at the common room that evening, they looked at each other; both wanting to say something but neither really sure what to say. James sighed slightly before placing his hand in his pockets and pulling a small, sad smile onto his face.

"Goodnight Lily." He said quietly before turning around to walk up the winding stairs that lead to his room. Lily hesitated slightly, not sure what she wanted to do. She wanted to _something_, she knew, but she wasn't sure exactly _what_. Then, she acted on impulse; throwing herself after him.

"James!" she called and she watched as he turned to look at her with wide eyes as she wrapped he arms around his torso again, snuggling her face back into his chest and breathing him in deeply. He was just as refreshing as before only this time she could smell more of his cinnamon smell.

"That's the first time you have called me by my name." James whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her, smiling slightly at the girl in his arms. Lily's breath caught and she felt herself freezing for a moment before relaxing again, smiling into him as she enjoyed the cuddle.

"What of it?" she mumbled slightly, knowing James would most defiantly be grinning at her. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before James pulled back, placing his hands on Lily's shoulders in order to look her directly in the eyes.

Lily's breath caught in her throat as she looked up into the hazel gems before her, glowing from the light of the fire. They mesmerised her, taking her in completely, and she felt stunned by their intensity. Suddenly, she was extremely aware of how close their faces were; their lips only inches apart. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips as butterflies began to appear in her stomach.

James let out a small sigh before leaning in even closer so that their lips were now separated by the space of a piece of paper. His eyes were heavy and his breathing was erratic but he came no closer.

It ached to just leave him that close without kissing him. She just wanted to snog him so badly…but what after? What if he was just teasing her? How embarrassing would that be? She would be the laughing stock of the school and- _oh sod it_.

Lily closed the gap between her lips gently at first, sucking in breath at the electric jolt that shot threw her as they touched, before it quickly turned passionate. James tugged her bottom lip with a smile and Lily, smiling back, allowed him entry, effectively deepening the kiss.

Her hands had flown to his hair and was now weaving their way into his silky black hair. He also had one hand wrapped in her hair with his other softly stroking her cheek as their tongues danced playfully around their mouths, exploring every inch they had to offer.

When they had to come up for air, they stood with their foreheads touching, gazing into each others eyes with stunned but happy looks.

"I love you." James breathed in delight, caressing Lily's cheek softly and smiling at her as she smiled at him.

"I believe I love you too Mr. Potter."

James chuckled slightly before dropping a chaste kiss onto her lips and pulling her back into a tight hug.

"Go out with me?" he asked, and Lily smirked slightly into his chest at the nervousness that laced his voice. After all that he still wasn't sure? Well, she had hated him for five years she supposed. But he had never sounded nervous before. It was kind of a refreshing change.

"I would love to James." She replied, snuggling into his chest, her heart feeling like it was about to explode. His arms squeezed her in response and Lily could feel his boyish grin against her head.

She felt so happy in his arms. She never wanted to leave them, but every good thing had to come to an end; a fact that would follow Lily Evans all the way through her life, continuing to do so after she had become Lily Potter. No one had seen it coming and no one had really wanted to but as life has its ups and downs, it must always come to an end, some just being sooner than others.

And though that fact had followed Lily she knew very well that she had lived a good life. It was a life she would not have switched for the world.

After all, death is but the next great adventure

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**I love this couple. There so cute aren't they? And for some reason I get loads of inspiration for them. And I do mean loads. So I hope you like this. I know it got a little depressing at the end but I think it worked ok…I wasn't really sure how to end it so I let it do what it liked. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Animeloveramy**

**Blimy, that was a romance scene and a half ****. If anyone is wondering about the title btw we didn't know if swearing in the title is allowed (if you happen to know please review and say please ^_^)**

**AnimeAiedail**


End file.
